Pijama's Party Time!
by Sweet Princess RobStar4ever
Summary: ONESHOT. What happens when two Titans can't sleep?...It's PJ's Party Time for them! A lot fluff, RobStar of course!


Pijama's Party Time!

Ok, this is my first fanfic, so, i just can accept productive flames (but don't be means!) ...another important thing is that i'm form Chile, that means I speak spanish, so, if you see that this fanfic is full with wrong ortography (it's that how i have to write it? u.u), please, don't blame me ok?

Description: This is a fluffy one-shot about RobStar (mi favorite couple )...

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans u.u... (...BUT THEY WILL, I PROMESE THEY WILL...FIRST TEEN TITANS, THEN, THE WORLD! MUAJAJAJAJA!...ups, sorry, too much energy '...well, i hope you like it! there it goes!

In 5...4...3...2...(do you think i'm crazy:D...)...1!

It was a normal night at Titan's tower...well, almost...a few hours ago, our dear heroes had been watching TV and eating pizza (as always), and, for keep awake, drinking coffee. It didn't afect them at that moment, but then, when they went to sleep, certains two titans had some problems to keep close their eyes...(guess who..)

Starfire's room -----

A tall and svelte silhouete was walking in the room. It was she, the cute, cheery and happy alien girl, Starfire. But, for some unexplicable reason, she couldn't sleep, so, she decided to do...nothing u.u...til she coul sleep.

"I'm so boring!...I wonder why I can't sleep. Maybe I ingested too much food or maybe was that dark liquid thing... I think It's called coffe...well, anyways, I'm still bouring!...I wonder what are my friends doing...Is friend Robin awake too?...Oh! I know what to do, I shall see if he is awake, after all, I don't have anything better to do, I'm sure friend Robin will know something fun that we can do!"

Then, the cute, cheery and happy alien girl walked towards her door and left the room, while her silhouete get lost in the shadows of the hall.

Robin's room -----

Another titan was awake too, the leader of this great team, the Boy Wonder.

He couldn't sleep either, as his teammate and best friend Starfire. But it wasn't just for the fact that he had take more than ten coups of coffe, no, in fact, it was for his "teammate and best friend" that he couldn't keep close his eyes...

"_This is the same thing I tink every night, always the same thing...my thinks are torturing me, SHE is torturing me, the fact that I can't have her is getting me insane everyday and everynight. Even in my dreams y can't stop thinking in her!...everywhere I look, there she is, so perfect, so beautifull, so cute, sweet and naive, just like Starfire can be..."_

"_Why, I mean, why she is doing this to me?...Is that she likes seeing me like this?. But I guess she really doesn't know what is she doing to me right now, does she, guess she doesn't know how I feel when she is around me, the effect that cause her smell, her sweet voice, her laugh, her naive and inocent glance, everything of her on me...Sometimes I wish I could tell her. Tell her all about what I feel, but I don't even know what is it...the only thing I know, is that I love the way she said my name..."Robin"; that I love her lips and that all I want is taste them. I wanna hold her and don't let her go. But rigth now, I wish to know what she feels about me...I suposse that maybe she feels the something towards me, because I've saw her...when I put closer to her, I can feel that she shivers, when I catch her when she falls in a battle, she always blushes, and she obviously spend more time with me that with someone else of the team..."_

"Well, in conclusion, all that I can say is that I'm going crazy, more and more everyday, but crazy for her...and the worst, is that I like it...Maybe I'm ready to tell that this feeling can be the feeling that scares me more, maybe this feeling is just lo..."

Knock Knock-

The toughts of the confused Boy Wonder were interrupted by a knocking in his door, and then, for a sweet voice, the voice that had haunted him for so long...

"Friend Robin, are you awake?"- Said the cute alien girl

"Starfire, I tought you were sleeping right now...what are you doing here?- said the masked boy, while he walked towards his door and open it, just to find the cutiest girl that he had ever seem before wearing her cutie pj's. The eyes of the Boy Wonder went wide while he was trying to calm himslef down and don't catch the beautfull girl iluminated by the shine of the moon in his arms.

"Oh, Glorious, you are awake too!"- Said the cute alien girl with her typical smile, the one that make the Boy Wonder's knees went weak – I didn't wake you up, did I? – She inquiered with an inocent glance

"No, of course you didn't Star, I was alredy awake...I think I took tto much coffee" – He said trying to not pay too much atention to the girl's beauty

"I think I did it too frend Robin!...I was just doing nothing in my sleeping chamber and then I decided to come here and see if you were awake too. I tought that maybe you will have any idea of what can we do in this bouring night Robin!...Do you have any idea?" – she asked cheerfuly.

"Mmmm...maybe we can do something, but I suggest that you'd better enter to my room before everyone awake, and I'm sure that it wouldn't be very pleasureble" – he said still looking at her.

"Oh, ok!" – said the cute alien girl as she entered to his room – "Then, what shall we do Robin?"- she said staying very close to the Boy Wonder.

"Eeehh...I...emmm..." – he tried to say something, but he get lost in the beautifull esmerald eyes waiting for an answer.

"Robin?" – she asked worried – "are you ok?"

"Oh, emm.., yes Star, I'm fine, don't worry, I was just thinking" – _"yeah, thinking that if you said my name like that again, I will kiss you until tomorrow..."- _"Emmm, we can do a pijama's party! – he said.

"And what's a pijama's party dear friend?" – she asked with her naive glance and her head sightly tilted.

"Oh, well, it's just like a party in the night and where people is wearing their pijamas." – He said

"Oh, that sound glorious friend!" – she said claping her hands - "and whas do the people in these pijama's party?"

"Well, we can do very much things you know, emmm...we can play to the "Blond Chiken" and – but he was cut by the girl.

"Blond Chiken?...but why we must use a poor blond chiken to play, Friend, I do not wish to harm those funny animals! – she said obviously alarmed.

Robin laught sightly at her comentary and then he said –" no Star, we don't have to harm the chikens, it's just a name...the game is about that someone of the players has to find the others while something, like a scarf or anything else, is covering his eyes. When the player with the cover eyes find someone else and catch him, then he will win the game" – he finished – "...but I don't think we can play it Star because we are just two persons."

"Oh, I undersatand now friend Robin!...but I wanna play it pleeeeease?" – she asked with a cute face – please friend?

"Star, don't put that face, you know it always works!" – he said

She giggles and keep looking at him with the cute face – "Pleeease?" – she said again as she played inocently with her hair.

"_How I can't resist to that face?...she looks so cute when she plays with her hair...oh my God, I think I could kiss her right now...NO! stop it!" – _" Ok, fine, let's play"

"Glorious friend!" – she said cheerfuly – " then, you shall find me ok?"

"Ok"

"Look, there is something you can use to cover your eyes Robin!" – she said as she walked towards a scarf and put it on Robin's masked eyes – "It's ok like that Robin?" – she asked him.

"Uh, yeah, it's fine, but we have to turn off the lights too, Star" – He said

"Oh, ok I will do it!" - she turn off the lights – "Ok, I did it...now, waht shall I do freind?" – she asked him.

"You'd better run because I'm gonna catch you!" – He said playfully

"Ahhhh!"- She yelled as she giggles and tryed to scape from de Boy Wonder. The she run and hide herself under a table to Robin couldn't find her.

"I know you are here Star, I will catch you MUAJAJAJAJA" – He laughted devilish as he walked in a totally diferent direction from Starfire's hiding place

"jijijijij...Robin you are soooo bad for this game!" – and then she got out form her hiding place and tapped Robin's shoulder – " Hi friend! " – and the she run away again.

"Hey, I'm the king of "blond chiken", so stop it! – He could see that she was behind him. He tryed to cacth her but she flyed away – "Hey, that's unfair, you can't fly in this game!"

"Oh Robin, don't be a bad loser jijijji" – She said as she was standing on his bed.

"You will pay for this!" – and before Starfire could even realize what happened, Robin catch her and both lost their balance and precipitated to the floor.

"jajajajaja" – Both were laughing and laughing even more everytime, and when they stoped Star said

"That was totallly unfair Robin, I didn't have time to protect myself!"

"Oh, c'mon Star, don't be a bad loser" – he said playfully at her and then they laught again for a long time.

Suddently, they realize their position...Robin was on top of her and their bodies were very close, same that their faces. They could feel the breathing of eachother and if is not by the fact that the lights were turned off, they could have seem their totally blushes faces.

"Ok, calm down Starfire, don't be alarmed just because the boy who you are secretly in love is on top of you, is not for that much, you know, all the people had pass for this situation sometimes in their lives ,doesn't them? DOESN'T THEM?...oohh, but he looks so good from this perspective..."

"_Robin, she is your best friend, you can't kiss her, you can't kiss her...no matter how sweet seems her lips, don't kiss her!"_

Slowly, Robin pulled himself off from Starfire and as he sat down on the floor. Starfire just stood up.

"Well, that was fun, don't you think so? " – said the cute alien girl as she walkes towards the light and turn it on.

"Umm...yeah, it was,...ahemm..."- _"I should have kiss her, I know I've should, but...Ouhh Fuck!_

"Mmmm...so, is there another game that we can play in this pijama's party friend?" – asked Star, trying to change the subjet.

"Of course Star, mmm...we can play to the pillow's war, it very fun too! – he said

"It sounds great! I think I've played that before! Is that game where you have to throw the pillows to your oponent?" – she asked him

"Yeah, that's it Star!" – He said looking at her – " So, do you want to play or you have afraid that I will beat you!"

"Oh, yeah friend Robin, just keep dreaming!" – said the cute alien girl playfully as she giggles.

"Ok, then I'll show you how to win this" – and before Star could stop him, he beat her with his pillow – "See?"

"You will pay for this!" – and then she beat him with her pillow too.

Moments later feathers flyes for everywhere while Robin and Starfire keep fighting and laughing. Slowly, Robin guide her secretly to the wall to she couldn't scape. Then she realize what Robin was doing, but it was too late, she has been catched.

"See Star? I knew I will win this game, you have no scape now" – he smirked, he knew that Starfire liked that smirk, it was tippical from him, and everytime he do it, Star always had a slight shiver, and this time wasn't the exception. He smirked even more when she do it. He liked have her like this, captured for him,with her body so close, with her smell, her lips, her agitating breath, everything. Besides, it was the only way for him to not feel captured for her.

"You are so mean Robin!" _– "Great, now I have no scape...I must win!..so, think Starfire, how can you get out of here?" _Suddently, she realize that the only way to scape was if him let her go, but that was imposible!...or, was it?

"But Robin, you know you don't want to do this, right? – she walked slowly towards Robin, who was very close to her to she will not scape, so , like before, their bodies were very close, and Starfire was puting them even closer- "You don't wanna beat me with your pillow Robin – She stood right in a centimeters from him.

"And who said that?" – He put himself even closer, but Star doesn't move.

"Well – she started as she played with her hair and bite sloftly her lips- I'm you best friend and I know you Robin – she said with her sweet voice looking up at him – Am I not right Robin?"

"_Robin, Robin, Robin...Oh, I love the way she said it, I love the way she plays with her hair, and I love the way she bite her lips...I have to, I can hold on this anymore!... – _Mmmm...Star?

"Yes Robin?"

"I want to apologize"

"For what?" – she asked him

"For this"- and he wrapped her in his strong arms to put her closer and quikcly, he bring his lips into hers. Starfire's eyes went wide, but soon, she get lost in Robin's kiss and she kissed him back. She slowly put her arms around his neck and her fingers start to running trought Robin's hair. Then Robin bite her lips softly and as she opened her mouth, Robin put his tongue inside it. As he did it Starfire groaned of placer and Robin hold her tighter than before. Robin's hands were now, running at her perfect outline and Starfire's were in his back.

"_Oh God, how I could wait for so long...Mmmm, I love the way she kiss, her lips are better than I thought...they are so sweet, soft, gentle and taste so good. Oh, I just love her, and now, I can tell that I really love her...I LOVE HER I LOVE HER I LOVE HER!"_

Suddently, they stoped, with their faces completly blushed, gasping for air...

"I...I think I could...that I could forgive you Robin, just...if you promesme something...- Said Star looking at him.

"Yeah?...what?"- Robin asked her with his hands still on her waist

"That we shall do more pijama's parties" – She said as she gave him an inocentent but seductive smile.

"All the days of the week if you want" – He said and started to kiss her again and running his lips on her neck as she giggles. He put his lips close to her ear and then he told her "I love you", to start kissing her again.

" I love you too Robin" - said the cute alien girl who was wrapped in the Boy Wonder's strong arms, who will never let her go.

_The End/Fin!_

Yupi! I've finished!

So guys, tell me what do you think! Am I still writing Fics or like a Fics writer I'll die of hungry?...

Well, I you wanna see what happened the same night with Beast Boy and our very expresive friend Raven, tell me too ok?

And please forgive me for write it so wrong, but, i'm just started with english ok? U.u

And now...REVIEW please!

SweetPrincess


End file.
